Miracles
by twelveisagoodone
Summary: It has been a long time last time he has felt someone's presence in his mind. Even longer in the way it has been happening lately. A Doctor Who post Last Christmas Whouffaldi one shot.


First time he feels it is when she holds his hand while they are running for their lives back to safety of the TARDIS. It is nothing more than a soft brush in the back of his mind, more like a whisper, but unexpected all the same. He almost trips on his own feet, completely surprised for the feeling, but composes himself quick enough to continue running.

The second time is stronger and hits him while he is in her arms, his head rests on her shoulder and she lazily draws random patterns in his back with her forefinger. It is louder this time and he fells the gentle warmth trying to wrap around his mind. He raises his head in surprise and looks at her suspiciously as he tries to figure out how she can do it.

But she can't, can she? She is only human, adorable, gorgeous and certainly the most extraordinary of them, but entirely and irrevocably human. She has no telepathic skills and, even with the strong bond between them, she isn't able to reach his mind without him establishing a link between them. Which he avoids at all costs because it is too hard for him, almost painful, to protect her from the depths of his mind while he is under her power. His eyes search hers and she furrows her brow slightly, a hint of concern in the rich chocolate brow orbs that stare at him.

Maybe it is his fault; maybe he is opening a telepathic link unconsciously, having fallen so hopelessly for her. And he grabs the idea with all his hearts, because the only other option is something too unbelievable to be real. So he tricks himself and makes a mental promise to be more cautious from now on.

Her delicate finger in the crease of his forehead brings him out of his musings and there is a silent question on her eyes that he doesn't know how to answer. Then he smiles his best smile and kisses her senseless to wipe out her worries and to forget his own.

It is only in the third time he understands what is happening and he gaps at the realization, earning him a pair of inquiringly raised eyebrows when he interrupts his lazy caress by removing his hand from her belly too hastily.

It shouldn't have happened, it is impossible, isn't it? But when he senses once more the brush in his mind, the wave of gentle feelings embracing him with soft warmth, he can't deny it anymore. It is really happening. And his first feeling is one of terror. Not that he doesn't like the idea. No. Actually he likes it. Very much. He almost smiles. Too much, to be honest. It is a miracle. Their own miracle. And is adorable and magnificent and... terrifying. He is scared. Of course he is.

She touches his chin gently to make him look at her but it takes him a couple of seconds to have the courage to look into her eyes, to find the two beautiful dark pools that always make him melt, over and over again. Her lips softly brush his and he smiles in her kiss. He places his hand once more over her belly, gently, carefully and the feeling is there once more in his mind, surrounding him and filling him with joy. He hides his face from her deepening their kiss, fighting the tears that prickle in the corner of his eyes.

She doesn't know yet, he is sure about it. It is probably too soon for her to realize. And he decides not tell her and give her time to find out for herself. It will be better like this.

It finally happens in one morning, five or six weeks after that. She comes to find him working under the console, a dozen of wires exposed while he tries to fix one of the circuits damaged in a storm. He knows immediately by the look on her face that the time has come. But the unreadable expression on her eyes makes him nervous beyond the acceptable.

"Doctor?"

He forces a smile and hides his shaking hands from her. "Hey."

"I need you to do me a favor." Her voice is strained by her worries, he can say it and it breaks his heart a little to think that maybe she doesn't want it.

"Sure," he holds his breath waiting for her question.

"Can you scan me with the sonic and… read the results on the monitors?"

He swallows hard. She already knows then, it is clear in her wide eyes; she is asking him only to be sure. In any other situation he would ask her why, he would ask her if she is feeling sick, but not now. It is pointless because he already know the results the TARDIS' monitor will show them and there is no place for pretending or little games, not now, not with her. So he just nods and raises from the floor, reaching her with two long strands.

She doesn't seem to notice his automatic agreement and this only increases his worries because it means she's too scared to realize his unusual behavior. He ignores the lump forming in his throat and pulls the sonic pointing it to her, the low hum the only sound that cuts the heavy air between them.

He watches her intently when he finishes and it takes her a moment until her voice finally breaks the silence.

"Can you read the results, please, Doctor?" Her voice is trembling and weak and he is afraid that he might break if she continues to look at him in that way.

But instead he holds her hand tightly and closes his eyes for a brief moment allowing that the gentle touch in his mind gives him courage.

"I don't need to read them, Clara." His voice is hoarse and his eyes search for hers hoping that she can see his hearts in them. "But you will should take a look," he turns the monitor to her and watches while her eyes widened and the tears slowly start to roll down her cheeks.

He closes his eyes again, because her tears are too much for him to bear right now, and try to focus his attention in the warmth that is surrounding his mind, as if trying to reassure him that everything will be just fine. But the gentle squeeze in his hand forces him to look at her again. Her face is still strained with tears but there is a smile in her lips, her eyes alight with a new glint. He lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding.

"Doctor, I…" Her eyes peer his face in search of answers that he is not sure that he has. "We…" She covers her mouth with one hand, tears still spilling from her eyes. But the smile behind her hand reassures him and his hearts race madly inside his chest at the same time that the wave of warmth and happiness completely embrace him. She tries once more, increasing the grip on his hand. "You…"

His face softens with a hint of a smile as he holds her hands in his and tries with both of his hearts to tell her that it is ok, that he is scared but he is also so profoundly happy that that is happening to them that he can yell from the tops of the highest mountains. But the words fail him as well. So he just smiles and this time let her see the tears in the corner of his eyes before he pulls her into him and holds her tight, his arms enveloping her as if he will never let her go.

She raises her head to look at him and he leans into her for a long and tenderly kiss, the best way he knows to tell her how he feels when the words fail him. Her smile against his lips is his assurance that everything will be fine. They will be fine, the three of them. He can avoid his own smile at the thought. She stays in his embrace for a long and silent moment, the unsteady rhythm of his hearts speaking tons to her.

"When did you find it?" It's not a complain neither an accusation, she is just curious about it and he knows that she deserves to know.

"Some weeks ago, probably in the very beginning." He moves away enough to see her face and to look in her eyes. He needs to see them. He loves to seem the joy in them.

"But how? Did you sonic me when I wasn't seeing?" She quips an eyebrow, but the glint in her eyes betrays her. He flickers hew nose in retaliation before he answers her.

"Telepathy. I just felt the baby my mind."

"But how?" Now she is all eyes in astonishment and he chuckles.

"Don't forget that inside you," he places his hand gently over her stomach and she smiles, covering his hand with one of hers, "is growing a little miracle that is half human, but that is also half time lord." He says the last part with a smug smile that elicits a little laugh from her.

"So you can talk with him or her?" She seems really delighted with the idea.

"Not talk. I can feel him."

"Him?" Her eyebrows rise.

He nods and gives her a lopsided smile.

"Him."

"A boy? We will have a son?"

"Yeap." His eyes are bright. "And if he came just a little after his mother, I will have to make many adaptations in the TARDIS to support our bold and adventurous little boy."

She laughs and he can't fight his own smile because it is the most beautiful sound he has already heard.

"I just hope he won't have his father ego, or you will have to enlarge the concept of bigger in the inside."

His smile widens but then he became serious, looking at her so intently that she fells her knees failing. He wants to give her something special, he wants her to be able to feel their son in the same way he feels him. It will drain some energy from him because he has to slow things down or the waves of feeling from both, him and the baby can be too much for her. But he is prepared to do this right now. He knows he is.

"Clara, would you like to fell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to be connected to him and feel him in the same way I do?"

"Is it possible? Can you do it?" Her answer is written in her face but he sees the hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I can do it. I have to open a telepathic link between us and you will be able to feel him through me." There is a gentle and reassuring smile in his lips and he tries his best to show her that it is safe.

"But it won't be too much tiring for you?"

"I will probably be a little tired after, but I can do it, for a short moment." He tries his best to show her that it safe for the three of them. She finally nods and he carefully places his hand over her belly and one finger at the side of her forehead, his eyes locked on hers expectant ones.

And then he fells it, the warmth, the joy, caressing them, surrounding them like gentle and delicate blanket and he knows that she can fell it too because she is crying.

"Close your eyes," he whispers and they both do it. In the same moment a soft dance of colorful lights invade their minds and he fells her trembling under his hands.

_Hey, little boy. I'm your mother, but of course you already know it, clever boy. _Her thoughts are a whisper in his mind and he fells the tears rolling down his own cheeks. _You are beautiful… And I love you. Both of you._

He finally removes his hands of her, feeling a little dizzy with the effort, but entirely happy for being able to do it for them. He seeks for support at the TARDIS' console and she hastens to help him, concern all over her face.

"Are you alright?"

He smiles softly and cups her face lovingly.

"Yes," his free arm wraps her by her waist pulling her close to him. "You?"

"I've never felt better in all my life."

"Good," he tries to forget the weakness in his knees and focus his attention on her. She is glowing. And he knows that he loves her even more now.

"So soon we will have a little time lord running around the TARDIS, won't we?"

"It seems so," his grin matches her perfectly.

She furrows her brow for a moment. "How will he look?"

"Small?" He teases her and she rolls her eyes at him, but a smile is still playing on her lips.

"I mean, you had already so many different faces, so many other of you. Will he be like you? This you?"

"Let's keep our spirits up and pray for him have your looks and my brains," he shows her a smug smile and she slaps him on his shoulder. "You can't blame a man for hope, can you?" His eyes peer her face for a moment. "Does it really matters?"

"No. Not really." She grins and looks him straight in his eyes in the way that never fails to steal the air from his lungs. Then she goes on her tiptoes to whisper in his lips. "As long as he has your impossible eyes and your smile, I'm fine with it." He opens his mouth to protest, but she prevents him with a kiss. "You can't blame a woman for hope, can you?"

"No, especially not you," he closes the gap between their faces and adds in a low whisper before his lips claims hers once more. "Boss."


End file.
